


fluorite

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: 30 days NSFW Victuri challenge [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Foot Fetish, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Stiletto Heels, does the isu even do charity calendar spreads idk, for aesthetic purposes, it’s king jj he can do it no problem, stepping on victor’s crotch might i add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: Day 5: Blow job“Look at you. You look like a queen.”





	

“And so you just need to make one last loop, then thread the rope through and  _ voila _ !” The wardrobe assistant tugs on the silk with a flourish, then steps back to show off her handiwork.

“Wow~ it looks amazing Ami-chan!” Victor exclaims, and the young woman beams happily as her cheeks flush a light shade of pink. 

“Hinamori!” Another assistant pokes her head into the dressing room. “They need an extra pair of hands next door, so head over as soon as you’re done here!”

“Understood!” Ami turns to smile apologetically. “Sorry about that, we’re basically running all over the place right now for this photoshoot.”

“That’s alright. Tell you what: I’ll do the last knot and help Yuuri with the rest of the outfit whole you run over to help out in the next room, okay?”

“Oh – I don’t want to bother you, Nikiforov-san - ”

“It’s no trouble at all, Ami-san,” Yuuri interjects. “It won’t take long, and we’ll wait here once we’re done until you come to get us for our shoot.”

“Then thank you so much! I promise I’ll be back soon!” Ami darts out of the room in a flash and closes the door behind her, leaving the two skaters alone in the dressing room.

“She’s sweet,” Victor remarks as he works on the last knot over the small of Yuuri’s back. “Keeps her head pretty well too, despite being the youngest assistant here. For someone who’s supposedly only here to tie models up, she seems to be needed everywhere isn’t she?”

“Well, this is a big project after all,” Yuuri points out, “not to mention the ISU hasn’t done a charity calendar photospread before.”

“Nice of JJ to come up with this, he seems to be having a blast orchestrating the entire affair. And there!” Victor surveys the finished product critically. “Not bad for a beginner, if I do say so myself!”

Yuuri pushes himself off the stool, then turns around to check the reflection of his bound arms in the mirror. “It’s perfect.”

“Glad you approve,” Victor says with a wink. “Now let’s put on the rest, yeah?”

Yuuri nods as he turns back to face the mirror, standing still while Victor drapes strings of crystals over his front. They gleam various shades of blue and violet under the lights of the dressing room, clinking against Yuuri’s chest lightly while Victor does up the clasps one by one. He lingers over the last one on Yuuri’s nape, stroking the fine dark hairs at the base of his skull as he fastens the ends together before pressing his lips right above it.

“Look at you. You look like a queen.”

Yuuri lifts his chin up and feels the largest gem at the end of the necklace settle in the hollow right below his neck. “A captive queen, you mean,” he chuckles as he shifts his shoulders against the black restraints. 

“That only adds to your charm, my lady.” Victor helps his husband sit down onto the chair in front of the dresser, then swivels him around and gets on his knees. Raising Yuuri’s left foot gently, he gives it a light peck before picking up an open-toed stiletto from the shoebox lying to the side. He slips it on and tightens the matching crystal-studded straps, clipping the buckle shut before making to start on the other foot.

“Wait.” The stiletto comes up to nudge Victor’s chin, pushing his head back to look up at Yuuri’s face. His hair’s been slicked back and he’s wearing contacts instead of his usual glasses, curled eyelashes framing molten chocolate irises as they narrow at the man kneeling at his feet.

“This shoe is too loose. Start over and do it properly this time.”

Victor is still for a moment, then slowly moves to prostate himself under Yuuri’s raised heel. The silvery locks falling over his face only conceal his smirk partly.

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

He undoes the buckle and parts the straps, then yanks on them hard enough to cut into Yuuri’s ankle. He smoothes the swelling skin with a trail of kisses, then does the same with the other stiletto. This time he continues past Yuuri’s heel and up his leg, sucking on the tender skin on the inside of his knee until Yuuri gasps lightly. He moves up the thigh, nibbles almost coquettishly at the ticklish spot below the triangular jut of Yuuri’s groin and producing a giggle out of him, then pauses before his tongue carefully laps the edges of the ropes bound directly under his crotch.

Yuuri lets out a shaky breath. “You have my leave to move closer.”

“Thank you, my liege.” Victor takes his time about it, seemingly content with grazing Yuuri’s balls lightly by the skin of his teeth. The seconds tick past until Yuuri begins to fidget restlessly in his bonds.

“It is unseemly to keep your Queen waiting,” he reminds haughtily, but the nearly undetectable tremble in his voice gives him away.

“Pardon me Your Grace, I was only saving the fruits of my labour for later. After all, patience has its rewards,” Victor says in mock solemnness, right before he licks a sloppy path up the entire length of Yuuri’s manhood.

The long-anticipated contact has Yuuri baring his neck as his head tilts back in pleasure. “That’s it Victor, just like that –  _ ah _ ,” he exclaims softly as Victor dips the tip of his tongue under his foreskin. His left leg rests itself on Victor’s shoulder and crooks sideways, the high heel digging into the back of Victor’s suit, while his other leg pivots back and forth as Victor takes him into his mouth.

“That’s it, love, just like that, I – oh God,” Yuuri swears as his husband hollows his cheeks and buries his nose into the dark mound of pubic hair at his base. He withdraws halfway before swallowing Yuuri to the hilt again, gag reflex apparently an unknown concept to him. When he looks up, his gaze sweeps from the strings of glittering jewels framing pert round nipples all the way up the apex of the arch Yuuri’s body forms as sweat trickles down his toned abdomen.

“Victor,  _ please _ \- ”

Yuuri wants to touch him so badly, to tangle his fingers in Victor’s hair and pull until he’s moaning around his cock, but he has to admit being restrained is quite arousing as well - to be left at the mercy of Victor’s mouth while the rest of him is trussed up nicely…

Or maybe not  _ all  _ the rest.

Victor is licking along the bulging veins up the shaft when a pressure applied abruptly to his nether regions causes him to let out a choked gasp with Yuuri still in his mouth, then pull away to see a stiletto stepping squarely on his crotch. He chuckles darkly as he curls his palm around the head of Yuuri’s manhood and tightens his grip while dragging his fist downwards, his mouth following right behind. When he feels toes curling into the fabric covering his groin, the smirk on his face is nearly sharp enough to slice cheese as he gives one last firm squeeze to Yuuri’s balls.

“Vic –  _ ngh _ !” Yuuri can’t move his hands to muffle his shout, so he bites down hard on his lower lip instead until he draws blood. He closes his eyes and lets his climax course through his being, mind blank for a few blissful moments until he becomes dimly aware that his legs have been lowered to the floor again. When his eyelids open Victor is there, soothing the bite marks on his lip with gentle licks before kissing him tenderly.

“Your mouth tastes gross,” he complains with a mischievous smile as they part.

Victor laughes lightly. “And whose fault is that?” he teases as he picks up the black velvet ribbon on the dressing table and winds it around Yuuri’s neck, finishing off with a neat butterfly bow on one side.

A knock sounds on the door. “Katsuki-san? Nikiforov-san? May I come in?”

“Go ahead, we’re ready,” Yuuri calls, and the door opens to reveal Ami.

“Your shoot is in two minutes. If you’re done dressing, would you please follow me?”

“Hold on, I just need to put these on.” Victor reaches for the pair of white gloves perched on the backrest of a nearby chair and pulls them on. “Left them for last so that they wouldn’t get dirty.”

Ami doesn’t miss the look that passes between them at the remark, or the sparse drops of fluid on the crook of Katsuki-san’s hip that are slightly more opaque than sweat. However, she says nothing as she leads them out into the photography area. That would’ve been incredibly unprofessional.

She makes a mental note to ask a favour of the photographer and get a couple of soft copies of the photos from their shoot though.

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly ripping off niyaokul’s [outfit design](https://niyaokul.tumblr.com/post/154696003958/when-i-found-out-that-when-creating-costumes-for) because damn. Also it was about time I worked in Victor’s foot fetish into a fic, and props if you can recognise the cameo character from the first anime I ever watched :')


End file.
